1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to glassy alloys containing iron and molybdenum or tungsten in conjunction with low boron content.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chen et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,513, issued Dec. 24, 1974, have disclosed glassy alloys consisting essentially of about 60 to 90 atom percent of at least one element of iron, nickel, cobalt, vanadium and chromium, about 10 to 30 atom percent of at least one element of phosphorus, boron and carbon and about 0.1 to 15 atom percent of at least one element of aluminum, silicon, tin, germanium, indium, antimony and beryllium. Up to about one-fourth of the metal may be replaced by elements which commonly alloy with iron and nickel, such as molybdenum, titanium, manganese, tungsten, zirconium, hafnium and copper. Chen et al. also disclose wires of glassy alloys having the general formula T.sub.i X.sub.j, where T is a transition metal and X is an element selected from the group consisting of phosphorus, boron, carbon, aluminum, silicon, tin, germanium, indium, beryllium and antimony, and where "i" ranges from about 70 to 87 atom percent and "j" ranges from about 13 to 30 atom percent.
More recently, Masumoto et al. have disclosed iron-chromium glassy alloys consisting essentially of about 1 to 40 atom percent chromium, 7 to 35 atom percent of at least one of carbon, boron and phosphorus and the balance iron. Up to about 40 atom percent of at least one of nickel and cobalt, up to 20 atom percent of at least one of molybdenum, zirconium, titanium and manganese and up to about 10 atom percent of at least one of vanadium, niobium, tungsten, tantalum and copper may also be employed. Elements useful for improving mechanical properties include molybdenum, zirconium, titanium, vanadium, niobium, tantalum, tungsten, copper and manganese, while elements effective for improving the heat resistance include molybdenum, zirconium, titanium, vanadium, niobium, tantalum and tungsten.
Efforts to develop new compositions which are easily formed in the glassy state with superior mechanical properties and which at the same time retain high thermal stability are continuing. Substantial amounts of metalloid elements (typically 15 to 25 atom percent) are usually found most suitable for producing the glassy state under reasonable quenching conditions of at least about 10.sup.5 .degree. C./sec, consistent with forming a ductile product. However, such high metalloid content combined with a high refractory metal content also may result in increasing brittleness of the glassy alloy in the as-quenched state.